robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Unknown Incident 2882
This story occurred about 1 year ago. An unknown Roblox user-created and published a strange game. My friends and I decided to check out this game. here is what happened to us at that time: First day: LeronPlague122: Ok guys! I'm joining. GarfoMaster: Dude... I don't like this game. Me: Well, we just started so let's go))) GarfoMaster: Ok. DArickBloc_kk: Wait, who created this game? Just asking :/ LeronPlague122: Idk. Me: GUYS!!! I see the hole! GarfoMaster: Hole? Me: YES! It's really big!!! DArickBloc_kk: So what are we gonna do? Me: Hmmmmm… We are looking for something creepy, right? GarfoMaster: Yes...? Me: Let's jump then! :D We jumped into the hole. The hole was really deep, and when we landed, everything was dark. We saw plainly our names and all. LeronPlague122: Hey, what is this? I can't see anything! GarfoMaster: Well, same. DArickBloc_kk: And what are we gonna do now? :/ Me: Hey! someone is here! A person named... JoeDaddy? GarfoMaster: Joe mama... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) JoeDaddy: Hey! Welcome! You can call me Joe) LeronPlague122: Hi? Who are you? Joe: I'm the creator's friend! Me: Well, if you're his friend, can you tell me his name? Joe: No. This is his biggest secret. GarfoMaster: No, you're not his friend then. Joe: Don't be rude! :) LeronPlague122: Hey, can you tell us the truth? Joe: First, let me show you something! Me: okay, sure... After, we followed him. We did not know where he was going, so we were a little uncomfortable. everything was dark, but at least we could see each other. Finally we arrived at that place. GarfoMaster: Umm... so what is this? DArickBloc_kk: Idk Joe: This is players count. Me: Players count? Joe: Players who joined this game... only 6. LeronPlague122: Wow... So, what now? Joe: Well, first friend me. Me: Ok everyone! Friend him. DArickBloc_kk: okay. Joe: Join me tomorrow... LeronPlague122: Ok! After that, Joe left the game. I met with my friends in real life (Yea, they are all my real life friends). We were really confused, but it was late so I just went home and fell asleep. Day 2. We played roblox again. We saw Joe playing that game so We all joined him. Joe: Hey! Hi again! Me: Hi Joe~ Joe: So what do you want to know? I will answer all your questions))) LeronPlague122: THIS GAME'S CREATOR! TELL ME HIS NAME NOW!!! Joe: Heeey, calm down dude) Sure, I'm gonna tell you... DArickBloc_kk: Perfect! :D Joe: Why wont't you look by yourself? :) Me: Okk...? LeronPlague122: Wait, there is no creator??! GarfoMaster: There is no creator... i can't see his name... Joe: Hah, i know his name! I'm his friend) Me: Ya, i know. so what is his name? Joe: xxmarcoplanetorc. DArickBloc_kk: I'm gonna search him. Me: Wait, dude! I found his account! GarfoMaster: It's perfectly normal... He looks like normal roblox player. Joe: Thats all. bye. Joe left the game and unfriended us. We also left the game and wrote message to xxmarcoplanetocr. We never saw Joe, xxmarco didn't answer But... Day 7 xxmarcoplanetorc answered. he said that he don't know who is Joe. That was pretty weird! So who is lying? Joe or Marco? anyways, i tried to find Joe. He was online! We tried to friend him again, but he declined our request. He was playing that game... We found his server and joined him. LeronPlague122: Hey you! You lied to us!!! Joe: Shut up. Go away, NOW Me: I know, Joe. you LIED to us. Marco is NOT the creator. Joe: I said shut up. can you read? DArickBloc_kk: Wait... but if Marco is not the creator, then how can you know so many places in this game? Joe: Huh? GarfoMaster: Wait, Joe... you're the... creator? Joe: Yes, I am. After that, Joe left the game and we never saw him again. He deleted the game and also his account. More stuff coming soon.... Category:Users Category:Games